Dear Princess
by MissRinaCandy
Summary: Orihime Inoue is the crowned princess of Hananokuni, even though she was born into a life of privileges she longs to escape. On the night of her marriage arrangement she runs into a broken hearted man who might be able to fulfill her ambitions. This story is mainly about Orihime but it will probably be Ichihime & Ulquihime
1. Prologue: StarCrossed Strangers

"Ohime-sama, it's time for you to wake up!", a black haired maid yells as she forcefully pulls the covers off. "GET UP!"

"Ehh, what is it? Momo why are you waking me up so early, I can't even smell breakfast yet, and I was having the most pleasant dream…", the princess complained, she looked at her maid for a moment and pondered; she then started, " Nee , Momo, have you ever had dreams where you felt like they continued, or maybe dreams that follow with an odd Déjà vu effect? Or sometime, when you're dreaming it seems more real then…"

"Ohime-sama, what are you talking about? Is this one of your cons to get out of your meeting today? You know you're almost 18, the ripe age of marriage, when you marry that man you'll be able to be queen!" Momo's eyes filled with pride, for she had been the princess's caretaker since young. " You're chest is filled, and your scent has the power to lure ships off their course of sea. But you better not try to run away again, our country can't afford to lose our precious ruler."

"I am most definitely NOT something a country should be proud of, well not now at least. Plus whom are we meeting with today? I thought the council wanted to choose that morbid prince. Well he was not exactly bad looking per say, but his face was simply depressing." Orihime said. She began to turn red, after realizing the harsh words she had just lain upon the conversation.

"Nothing's set in stone, hurry now, let me help you get dressed! Up we go princess, off with that dress!" The maid then began to proceed onto undressing the princess and then dressing her in a lacy white dress that was tight at the chest to show off her assets.

* * *

On the way down Orihime trotted down, shocked to see a familiar silhouette she quickly ran towards the figure, much her surprise it was exactly the person she had been longing to meet, Ishida Uryuu; who was engaged nose first in a book. Uryuu had finally returned from his studies abroad mastering in archery, tailoring, and other humanistic. The princess ran towards the pale male, greeting him with a small bow, and then proceeding to lunge at him causing him to fall.

"It's been a while, how are you Ohime-sama?" The gentle male began. His pretty features soften into a smile, for the princess had always made him feel extraordinary.

"I'm really glad you asked Ishida-kun, actually I've been wanting tor talk to you for a while, but I didn't want to write about it in my letters. Actually, speaking of letters, you forgot to reply to the majority of the ones I sent you, but I'll forgive you since there's something important. It's about those dreams again; I feel as if I'm falling off of a tower and that boy, he's trying to save me. He's speaking to me, but I don't hear any sounds, he smiles; I lose track and somehow when I can feel again I am falling down the tower, and the boy, he's crying." Inoue's cheeks blush as remembers the boy's features.

"That is a curious case, it seems I can't help you, for you have really gone mad. Now you'll never be able to marry." Ishida teases as his lips curve into a smile.

"I agree, I can't sleep without dreaming and I can't dream of any dreams unrelated to my old ones. It seems like a cycle, actually, I can't even recall that man's face. He's important though, I can feel it, and I feel as if he really wanted to help. It's a feeling so great my heart…" Orihime looks down onto her hands, her small shaky hands. Then her body begins to tremble, and tiny drops begin to invade her eyes, quickly sliding off onto her cheeks. The distressed princess then pleads, "Ishida-kun, I want to run away, please help me-"

"Hold up baka-hime, I really couldn't even if I wanted to! I shall be wed in a few weeks, I specifically came today to invite you to my wedding and say goodbye for I will be moving with my wife into a small estate abroad. You're allowed to visit, but not live among us." Ishida's voice shows a hint of pain, as he looks into the eyes of the woman he was once in great love with. She was a princess, he had always known she would never reciprocate any feelings, but she would never know his feelings. It was only for the best.

"So when did you want to tell me, ISHIDA-kun." Orihime was hurt, she always imagined Ishida being something like her dad or brother, she didn't want to share him with his new bride, but she knew she would not share him; he would no longer be a part of her life.

"I was going to tell you now, that's exactly why I came here today. Inoue you and I both know I am lucky if I find someone. In this day an age, I am not a princess like you, the clock is not going to stop for me." Ishida replied quite sassily. "Anyhow, please make it to my wedding, you'll love my wife, she's quite adorable." He then proceeded to trot off towards the shooting range.

"OHIME-SAMA YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO JUST RUN OFF AND FRANTIZE WITH STRANGERS!" Momo scolded angrily. She then grabbed Orihime's tiny wrists and dragged her to the marriage meeting. Luckily, Orihime was in a state of shock and confusion, her mind so preoccupied that all she could do was follow her maid.

* * *

"OH MY SHE'S MORE ADORABLE THAN YOU DESCRIBED!" an excited man said. He was the king of Getsunokuni, a kingdom blessed by the moon spirit.

"It is a great pleasure to meet you too." Orihime said politely, "but can you excuse me, I'm feeling a bit light headed, I'm going to get some fresh air outside. Please help yourself to whatever you find, and if you need any assistance call for Momo." The petite princess rushed towards the door, hoping she'd be able to escape as all the guards and maids were in the castle. Sadly her solitude was destroyed with a pair of bickering lovers, or so she'd assume.

'A princess must not eavesdrop', she though, 'but what if these people are a party of my country, then it is my duty to help them; yep that's right Orihime, you're not eavesdropping you're simply assessing the damage.' The princess snuck behind a wall and crouched into a bush directly across of the lovers.

"Look, I only see you as a friend, you're like my little brother, I really haven't looked at you in any other light." The girl said firmly. "I don't want people to misunderstand, so stop calling me out."

"I HAVE LOVED YOU SINCE FOREVER AGO, WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THIS IS MY LAST CHANCE! WHY DO YOU NOT TAKE ME SERIOUSLY?" The boy shouted, his face flushed with anger.

"YOU SHOULD MEET YOUR BRIDE, AND GIVE UP ON ME, I DON'T LOVE YOU. PLEASE JUST STOP, DO NOT COME LOOKING FOR ME." The girl shouted in return as she ran off leaving the poor boy in tears.

The nosy princess who had eavesdropped on the duo's conversation quickly went to comfort the weeping boy. She jumped out of the bush and ran towards the crying man, sadly he did not notice until she pulled out a gold trimmed handkerchief and offered it to the mysterious man.

"Take it." She said softly.

He reached for the handkerchief but refused to lift his head for he was embarrassed to face the girl with his teary eyed look.

"Sorry, I know you probably did not want that to be seen by others, and you do not want me to see your crying face. I have a request will you hear me out? I want you to kidnap me, please." She pleaded.

* * *

Eep reuploaded this story with some changes. Wow I did not notice all the mistakes I had on the previous one! But I plan to make this story a bit more on the mature side so that's just a heads up. Also you're feed back, and opinions are always welcomed!

Rina~


	2. Chapter 1: The Resucue!

"Sorry, but who are you?", the oranged-haired boy inquired.

"Oh sorry, that was very rude of me, but... uhm well you see, that's not important right now… eh heh heh, you see I am being forced against my will to accept an arranged marriage. I do not wish to wed, especially not right now anyhow." Orihime looked downcast as she heard her own words, she felt guilty for abandoning the country her brother had dedicated his life into.

There was a short pause, Orihime would not look up, she could not face the man for she was ashamed of begging him of such a strange request. The boy on the other hand, debated weather or not her would help this suspicious figure. It was dark and for all her knew, she could be some murderer conning him with a sweet voice.

He broke the silence, "I can't help you miss, I have troubles of my own already, plus I am running late. I think you'd better find some security around the castle they could probably help you more." He began to take as leave as she grabbed onto his arm.

"Pl-please, I beg of you… g-get me out of h-here." Her voice was shaky for she was on the verge of tears. This was shameful for a princess of her stature; good thing the dark sky was hiding her face.

He felt her shaking, and noticed her hands were tiny, maybe they were the size or Rukia's. He reached to grab them only to notice they were soft unlike those of Rukia's. "Okay, but I will call you hime for I am beginning to receive a princess aura around you."

Her head shot up quickly. Her mood had become quite high, she hugs the boy much to his surprise. "Great! You can call me anything as well, it does not matter to me, but let's leave while it's still dark, then there shall be less suspicion."

The two teens fled the palace as quickly as possible; they had no destination in mind, only the goal of breaking out.

* * *

As the two reached the town, the Prince escorted his company into his estate, he didn't want to, but had no other real area in his mind. Luckily all his men were out drinking, and his nosy, over dramatic father was still preoccupied with the mysterious Princess of the castle, or so he assumed. He was still holding her tiny hand as they entered the manor; finally her identity was revealed in the light. In his eyes he saw a radiant human-being none the less, he could not fathom if she was human or not, for she was perfection. Her skin was fair with adorably flushed cheeks, her lips were pink and full, her hair was long and luscious, and her other assets were far beyond his expectation.

"So Hime, you must be hungry right? You can stay here, until maybe the morn. My father will probably arrive later tonight only to be enraged, but ignore him please he is a quick temper sort of man." He spoke thoroughly for he did not want to stumble and look like a fool.

"What should I call you then? Since you are calling me Hime, can I call you Hero-sama?" She asked quite curiously, sadly the other party took it as flirting.

"Don't get attached to me Hime." He said bluntly.

'_What a strange fellow, his face has been in a scowling position. I wonder if his eyebrows get tired, they're always bent. Would he be considered handsome, I feel like I love his face, it's warm, and not scary. Eep, what are you thinking, Orihime, you are almost a married woman, don't fawn upon this nice man.' _She was lost in thought, debating among herself, but was brought back down to earth when the boy spoke.

"Hey, are you that hungry that you can't speak or move? What do you want to eat? I think we have mutton and stew. I don't really know if a princess like you will eat that though…". He trailed off, wanting her to rebuke him.

"Sure. Anything is fine, Hero-sama." She replied with a soft smile.

He then proceeded to find her some food, he began to compare this current hime with his unrequited love, Rukia. They were almost opposites in the context of personality, Rukia would be a cynical lover, where this hime-sama would be an obedient catch. _' Did I just compare Rukia to Hime… Ugh, snap out of it Ichigo, Rukia's long gone… her heart was never mine anyway.'_

* * *

"Ahh that princess sure is taking long… I wonder if she's okay. Hmm and where on earth is that idiot. He should be here by now, I hope he's doing okay as well." The worried man told Momo.

"Uhm sorry sir… the truth is the princess has gone missing, we were frantically searching for her but she's not in the garden, as for your son, he was seen having a quarrel with someone. His whereabouts are unknown at this time as well." The maid informed as she bowed.

"WHAT?!" Isshin screamed.

* * *

"Hero-sama, you live in quite a nice place."

"No, it is nothing compared to the palace, uhm… I mean it could be a lot nicer, this isn't where I usually live. I can't get used to it."

There was a small pause of nervousness. She fiddled her hands for she wanted to awkward silence to pass. She finally spoke.

"Sorry, for listening to your conversation earlier as well, I truly did not mean to eavesdrop, I swear!"

"No. It's nothing, do not tell anyone as well, or I won't let you out alive." He threatened.

"Don't worry I don't have many friends, so I can't tell them, well I had one friend, but he left me to marry some lady. Uhm and there is my maid, she's not a good listener though, so I won't tell her neither. I also have a potential marriage candidate, but he hardly talks, so I have to fill up the air with stories so there won't be silence. Lastly, there is you, Hero-sama who is the subject of this gossip so I would not need to inform you." She said, as she gave another smile.

"Good, I hope it stays that way." His brief response would end the duo's conversation.

She could not tell what he was thinking of but assumed it was that girl he argued with. His facial expressions did not give one clue to her, she was curious, even if she knew it would be better not to get attached. She ate in silence, there seemed to be a wall build between the two entities.

Perfect for them, tomorrow would be a whole new day.

* * *

Gomen~~~ I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :c I tried to work on this story more but I never found the time to. I recently found a new baito (part-time job) ^o^*  
Honestly, I was having trouble writing a romance because I just ended my own romance :c it was very messy and left me in no mood to think about any romances. Sorry for being so selfish! I hope you all can forgive me.  
I was also in HK the whole summer~~~ it was so hot, and the weather was so scary! There was a typhoon that was a 10 ! I hope all of you are okay though :)

Please remember to read and review! Comments & Feedback are warmly welcomed.  
どうもありがとうございました 。またね〜


	3. Chapter 2: Return of the Princess

Hi everyone~~ sorry for the very very very late update, but I hope you will all enjoy this chapter. I hope you will continue to support this story even if I do not update it as frequently as I wish to. Anyhow, HAPPY NEW YEAR!~~

* * *

"Hey you'd better wake up. I don't want someone to see you in here. Hey Hime, don't be difficult, okay? Get up!" The boy tugs on the sleeping princess, not roughly, but with enough force to jerk her upward.

"Ah~ Ohayo~~ prince-sama." Orihime says in a daze.

"Hey, hurry up and get out of bed, I'm your accomplice right? I'll take you somewhere far away, just work with me a little." He begs. "_If it were Rukia, I wouldn't have any problems.."_

"Nee~ It's too early to be awake, just a little longer…." She whines and she grasps onto a pillow.

"Alright, don't say I didn't give you a chance." He hoists her up to his shoulder and carries her out.

"Ano… you're a little hot headed aren't you?" she asks curiously on his shoulder.

"Well I told you to get up, I'm not playing around here, if we get caught you could be in danger." He says sternly.

"Hero-sama you're so nice. Actually I'll tell you a little secret… right now, I'm being a run away bride. Or a run away fiancé, I don't really know." Her tone sounded a bit sad, like she was a prisoner waiting for her fate to be determined.

"Running away never solves anything." He replies casually. "Why can't you just marry the man?"

"Because, a lot of people are depending on me, but I felt like I've already let them down… I'm not fit to rule, I don't understand anything, and I can't understand people's feelings." She began to unravel, her words soft and sad.

He puts her down, take a good hard look at her teary eyed face. She was adorable, he couldn't help but want to protect her. He started to harbor odd feelings, like she was a small animal and he was the protective owner. He puts his hands on her shoulders, " Give yourself some credit little Hime, you've got your good points too, and maybe he's not a bad guy, he could help you gain some confidence too. Maybe, you'll like him, you've just got to open you heart up."

"I don't know, I've never met him yet." She avoids his eyes at any cost. "And, I don't know what he'd like about me...but I think you're really kind Hero-sama, who ever marries you will be lucky. Even if your face is always in a scowl."

"Well enough talking, didn't I tell you to not get attached to me? Let's eat ok? And then I'm taking you back to the castle! You won't make it alive with out me, and I don't plan on staying." He says dismissively.

* * *

"OH MY MOMO… my idiot son, I think he KIDNAPPED THE PRINCESS!" Isshin cries.

"Oh… then as long as they're together it should be fine." Momo tries to console the worried Isshin.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO... my son, what has he caused upon himself?" Isshin whines. "If they are to be wed, I will take full responsibility, even if they aren't I will reprimand his actions."

"Actually Isshin-sama rumor has it, your son is already seeing a mistress, I am quite worried, to be honest I don't trust marrying Ohime-sama to someone like that." Momo informs Isshin about Ichigo's affair with Rukia, a noble woman who is married to one of her generals.

"I understand, that boy does have a mind of his own. To be honest Momo, I wish you princess could actually find a more suitable husband. My son's been asphyxiated with that woman since early teen hood. But Orihime reminds me very much of my late wife Masaki." Isshin then proceeds to eat his morning meal in silence.

* * *

Orihime reluctantly follows the boy back the castle, and realized the commotion the two have caused. The guards immediately separate the couple and escort the princess back to her room where she was to rest and prepare for her engagement. As for the boy, that was the last Orihime would see of him, she assumed.

She began to make her way up the stares, but was spotted by Momo who was in the company of Isshin-sama.

"I am so sorry Isshin-sama, last night I was taking some fresh air, and then…" She bowed her head low, but was interrupted by Isshin's strong voice.

"You're a lovely princess, but I don't think my son deserves someone like you. I'll come back with him when I think he is worthy enough to court you, anyhow promises me no more dangerous night adventures, the whole castle was worried about you." Isshin assured as he patted the girl and bid farewell.

"Don't think you're off the hook young lady." Momo warned as she escorted Isshin.

'_Isshin-sama was such a nice man, I'm sure his son would of taken after him. I should ask for his address so that I could write, maybe Hero-sama was right, I should be more open to my role.'_ Orihime pondered her purpose in life, the Hero-sama she cherished was right, she had to believe in herself more. She slept, and as she slept she dreamt.

**Dream:** _Orihime walks to her engagement event, dressed up in the most current fashions, and the man she is to marry is her old friend Ishida, he confesses that he loves her. Not only that but he left his fiancé because he could no longer suppress his feelings for Orihime. She cries and the two embrace, but when she tries to get a better look at his face, she sees the one in her embrace is actually Hero-sama._

_She speaks, " I've always wanted to be with you… because you gave me the inspiration to find myself."_

_He laughs, then he says, "You're a beautiful princess, but you're as beautiful as you are dumb, so wake up."_

The princess jerks up. That nightmare, was it supposed to imply something to her? Whatever the case, she was now for the first time in her life, excited to meet her new fiancé. She wondered, what kind of person he might be, and would he be the one Hero-sama told her about? The one who would give her a bit more confidence?

* * *

AHHH~~~ are you all excited to find out who the new fiance is? I think you all know already but I am not too good a building up a climax. See you all in the next chapter!


End file.
